The Antidote
by J. B. Tilton
Summary: When newborn Chris begins to suffer from a strange ailment, the sisters and Leo become extremely concerned when not even Leo's healing ability will cure the baby.
1. Default Chapter

CHARMED "Antidote"  
By J. B. Tilton email: Rating: PG (for mild language)

Disclaimer: "Charmed" and all related characters and events are the property of the WB television network, except for those characters specifically created for this story. This is a work of fan fiction and no infringement of copyright is intended.

(Authors note: This story takes place between the end of season 6 episode "It's A Bad, Bad, Bad, Bad World" and the beginning of season 7 episode "A Call To Arms".)

When newborn Chris begins to suffer from a strange ailment, the sisters and Leo become extremely concerned when not even Leo's healing ability will cure the baby.

ONE

Piper sat straight up in her hospital bed. An emergency notification was sounding over the hospital loudspeakers.

"Code Blue in pediatrics. Code Blue in pediatrics."

There was no reason for her to think that the announcement was in reference to Chris. He was only twenty-four hours old and by all indications the doctors had said he was perfectly healthy. But an alarm was going off in the back of her mind. An alarm that said her newborn infant son was in trouble.

Piper got out of the bed and headed for the pediatric ward as quickly as she could move. Code Blue usually meant a life and death situation. If the doctors and nurses didn't attend to it immediately a patient was likely to die. As she reached the pediatric ward she saw several of the medical staff desperately working on a baby but from where she stood she couldn't tell which baby it was.

There were several babies in the ward at the moment. Some of them even had life threatening illnesses or other dangerous conditions. The odds of Chris being the one in danger were actually very remote. But the alarm in her brain wouldn't stop. Some instinct told her that he was in trouble. One of the nurses looked up and saw Piper standing at the door. She hurried over to Piper.

"Ms. Halliwell," said the nurse, "you shouldn't be here. You should be in bed resting."

"What's going on?" Piper asked. "Is Chris okay?"

"Please, Ms. Halliwell," said the nurse, "we have our hands full at the moment. Please just go back to your room and get back into bed."

Just then one of the doctors working on the baby moved slightly and Piper could see the baby clearly. From that distance it would be impossible to tell which baby it actually was. But somehow Piper knew it was Chris. She tried to push her way into the ward.

"Get her out of here," shouted one of the doctors working on the baby.

"That's Chris, isn't it?" demanded Piper. "What's wrong with him?"

"Ms. Halliwell, please let the doctors do their job," pleaded the nurse. "We'll let you know everything we can as soon as possible. Right now you're just in the way. Please, go back to you room and let he doctors work."

"Not until you tell me what's going on," demanded Piper. "That's my son in there and I want to know what's going on with him."

"Ms. Halliwell," said another doctor walking up to her, "if you'll come back to your room I'll explain what's going on. I'm doctor Lyman. But Nurse Clements is right. You need to let the doctors do their jobs."

Piper looked at the doctor and then looked at the group that was busily working on Chris. As worried as she was she knew there was probably nothing she could do at the moment. She turned and headed back to her room and the doctor followed her. 


	2. Chapter 2

TWO

"Okay, what's wrong with my baby?" demanded Piper when they got back to her room.

"We aren't sure," said Lyman. "He suddenly went into respiratory distress. That was the reason for the Code Blue. It's just standard procedure in a situation like this. With a newborn as young as your son any change in his condition can be serious. Dr. Peterson is one of the best pediatric surgeons in the country. He couldn't be in better hands."

"How dangerous is it?" asked Piper.

"I won't really know until I have a chance to talk to the medical staff," said Lyman. "But I implore you to stay in your room for the time being. I'll let you know the instant I know anything. You have my word. But the medical staff has to be given the time and opportunity to do their jobs."

"I'm just supposed to sit in here while my baby may be dying in there?" demanded Piper.

"Is there anything you can do to help him?" Lyman asked.

"I don't know," said Piper. "I don't even know what's wrong with him."

"Then let the medical staff do what they're trained for," said Lyman. "I can assure you they'll do everything they can to help him. I know it's not easy especially for a new mother but the best thing you can do right now is wait. As I said, the moment I learn anything I'll let you know."

"Okay," said Piper reluctantly. "But I'm not going to wait long. I want to know what's going on soon."

"I promise," said Lyman smiling. "The instant I know anything."

Piper sat patiently while Dr. Lyman left her room. As soon as she was alone she called for Leo. He orbed in almost immediately. She explained to him everything she knew about the situation.

"Don't they know what's wrong with him?" asked Leo.

"Not yet," said Piper. "Dr. Lyman told me he'd tell me the instant he knew anything. I just don't know what could be wrong. Chris never mentioned anything about this when he came back from the future. What do you think it could be?"

"I don't know," said Leo. "But don't be concerned. When the doctors are finished I'll sneak in and make sure he's okay."

"I hope so," said Piper. "That's assuming he's okay. Respiratory distress means he was having trouble breathing. What if he dies before you can get to him?"

"I'm sure he won't," said Leo. "I've been around a long time. And you aren't the first of my charges to have a baby. Respiratory distress is not an uncommon occurrence with newborns. He's been breathing liquid for nine months and the change to breathing air can sometimes cause some minor problems."

"Technically I'm not your charge any more," said Piper.

"You are my ex-wife," said Leo. "And Chris is my son. That makes you my charges no matter what anyone else might say."

"Thanks," said Piper. "I just hope he's going to be okay."

"I'm sure he will be," said Leo. "But like I said, once the doctors finish with him I'll make sure that any problems he has go away. It's the least I can do after all that's happened the last year or so."

"Okay," said Piper. "I guess all I can do is wait until the doctor comes back and lets me know what's going on."

"I'll be right here," said Leo. "I'm not going anywhere."

Piper laid her head on Leo's chest. Despite his reassurances, she couldn't help but worry about Chris. She was his mother. And worrying was part of the territory especially with a newborn. As they waited she prayed silently that everything would work out. 


	3. Chapter 3

THREE

A nurse eventually came in and told Piper and Leo that Chris had been stabilized and was resting comfortably. They wouldn't be able to see him for a while because he was still in the pediatric ICU ward. She said a doctor would be in shortly to explain everything to them. Still, it was more than two hours before the doctor came in to see them. The look on his face told Piper the news wasn't good.

"How's my son? Piper demanded as soon as the doctor walked through the door.

"He's fine for now," said Lyman. "We've been able to stabilize him and the episode seems to have passed for the moment at least. We're keeping him in the pediatric ICU as a precaution."

"Thank goodness," said Piper. "Oh, this is Chris' father, Leo Wyatt."

"Nice to meet you," said Dr. Lyman. "I'm afraid the news isn't very good. We performed some tests and we think we've figured out what triggered Chris' respiratory distress."

"What was it?" Leo asked.

"He has some form of toxin in his system," said Lyman.

"Toxin?" questioned Piper. "What kind of toxin?"

"We don't know," said Lyman. "He's on oxygen and some special medication that seems to be helping for the moment. But that's really only a band-aid. Unless we can figure out what the toxin is and provide him with an antidote, the prognosis isn't good."

"You don't know what it is?" Piper asked.

"Frankly, no," said Lyman. "All of our tests have come back negative. It's not like anything I've ever seen before. It reacts like a virus but we know it's not organic. If I had to guess I'd say it was some kind of poison but it defies all of our attempts to identify or catalogue it."

"What will happen if you can't find an antidote for it?" Leo asked.

"I'm afraid it's only a matter of time before the treatment won't be any use," said Lyman. "Unless we can identify what poison it is Chris is going to die."

"How long?" Piper asked.

"That's hard to say," said Lyman. "His condition is stable for the moment but that's not going to last. We'll do everything we can for him, you have my word."

"Where did he get this toxin, doctor?" asked Piper.

"We don't know," said Lyman. "There's no sign of it in your tests. And we've checked everything he's been given since he was born. Frankly, we're stumped. All we can figure out is that he was born with it which doesn't make any sense because you don't have it. We're going to keep checking and I'll let you know if there's any change."

"Thanks, Doctor," said Leo. "We appreciate everything you've done."

They waited patiently while Lyman left the room. After he left, Leo turned to Piper.

"Don't worry," said Leo. "Chris seems to be out of danger for the moment. I'll orb in later and heal him. That should take care of whatever toxin he has in his body. Once he's healed he should be fine."

"Do you think you should wait that long?" Piper asked. "What if he has a relapse?"

"You heard Dr. Lyman," said Leo. "Chris is stable for the moment. I'll keep an eye on him. If it looks like he might be in danger again I'll do what I can. Don't worry. He's going to be fine."

"Okay," said Piper weakly. "Let me know as soon as you do."

"I will," said Leo.

He kissed Piper and then orbed out of her room.

Piper had a restless night. She couldn't sleep for thinking about Chris. She was worried that something would happen before Leo could heal him. She knew Leo wouldn't let Chris die. But there were so many variables they couldn't control she couldn't help but worry.

Finally Leo orbed in. It was well after midnight and he startled Piper when he did. In a way she was relieved to see him. She knew he would have healed their infant son by now and was just coming to tell her everything was going to be okay.

"Piper, I," began Leo a look of pain on his face.

"Leo, what is it?" asked Piper in fear. "Chris? He's okay isn't he? You said you were going to heal him. You did heal him, didn't you? He's cured now, isn't he?"

"I orbed into the pediatric ICU a few minutes ago," said Leo. "The nurses were busy filling out forms and such so they didn't see me. And, yes, I used my healing power on him. Piper, it didn't work. Whatever is wrong with Chris, I can't heal him."

"No," cried Piper tears welling up in her eyes. 


	4. Chapter 4

FOUR

"And Leo couldn't heal Chris?" Phoebe asked Piper the next day. "That doesn't make any sense. Leo's healing power has never failed."

"Well, it has once or twice," said Paige. "Remember just before Wyatt was born? He couldn't heal Piper."

"Yes," said Piper, "but that was because what I had wasn't purely a physical ailment. It was stress that was partially mental. But this isn't like that. There's some kind of toxin in Chris' system. There shouldn't be any reason Leo can't heal him."

"Well there obviously is," said Paige. "Where is Leo now?"

"He's with the other Elders," said Piper. "He's going to get them to see if they can figure out what's going on."

"Good luck with that," said Phoebe sarcastically. "They're notorious about not giving a damn unless it involves them directly."

"They aren't that bad," said Paige. "Maybe they can help. They do have access to more information than we have."

"We need to find out what's going on," said Piper. "Unless we figure out what this toxin is Chris is going to die."

"But that's not going to happen," said Phoebe. "Chris came back from the future. That proves he doesn't die."

"Except that he changed the past," said Piper. "Or got us to change our future. Because of Leo, Wyatt was never changed to evil. Who knows how that's going to change things now? Maybe by changing what happened before Chris inadvertently caused his own death."

"I don't believe that," said Phoebe. "There has to be a reason this is happening. When Leo gets back I'm sure he'll be able to tell us exactly what's going on."

"I wish I was as confident as you seem to be," said Leo coming in the door. "I just got back from the other Elders. None of them have any idea what's going on. There's never been anything like this before. And they have no idea what to do about it."

"Then what the hell good are they?" screamed Piper. "After everything we've done for them and they can't save my son. They're the Elders. There must be something they can do."

"Piper, calm down," said Paige. "I'm sure they'll help as much as they can. But if they don't know what's going on they can't do any more than we're doing."

"I know," said Piper. "It's just that this is so frustrating. We don't know what's going on, we don't know what's causing it, and we have no idea how to stop it. And unless we figure it out and soon Chris is going to die."

"It's not all bad news," said Leo. "The other Elders think that whatever is happening is not magical. That means there has to be a normal reason for what's happening. Piper, they think you may have been infected with something that you passed on to Chris before he was born. Your immune system seems to have allowed you to excise it but Chris is too young for his immune system to be effective. That's why he's still suffering from it."

"But what could that be?" Piper asked. "We've all been exposed to the same things. And why wouldn't I have gotten sick from it? Assuming I was originally infected shouldn't it have affected me the same way it's affecting Chris?"

"Not necessarily," said Leo. "Remember when you were fighting the vortex demon? You didn't want me to heal Wyatt's cold because you said he needed to build up immunities. The only way to do that is to be exposed to the normal childhood diseases.

"We think this is something similar. Whatever you were exposed to didn't affect you because your immune system was able to affectively fight it off. Chris' immune system doesn't have the immunities you do. As long as you were carrying him, your immune system would have protected him. But once he was born his immune system took over. And it doesn't have the necessary immunities to effectively combat this whatever it is."

"That makes sense," said Phoebe. "It's kind of like your invulnerability while you were carrying Wyatt. Once he was born you lost that. But he still has his protective shield."

"Okay," said Piper, "I can see the sense in that. So all we have to do is figure out what I was exposed to. Once we figure out what that is we should be able to find a cure for it."

"That may be easier said than done," said Leo. "Finding out what you were exposed to could be next to impossible. Do you have any idea how many different things you could have been exposed to fighting demons? Some of them haven't even been identified by the scientific community."

"Oh my God," said Paige. "That's it."

"What's it?" Phoebe asked.

"That's why the doctors can't identify the toxin in Chris' system," said Paige. "It's something demon related."

"That would make sense," said Leo. "Otherwise the doctors would have been able to at least identify what kind of poison it is."

"Poison?" questioned Paige. "They said it was a poison?"

"Well, Dr. Lyman said it seemed like a type of poison," said Piper. "He really wasn't sure."

"Poison," said Paige to herself. "A poison not identified by medical science."

"What are you thinking?" Phoebe asked. "You look like the cat that just ate the canary."

"Well, it's only a theory," said Paige. "But it makes sense. And it would explain why the doctors can't identify the toxin."

"What are you talking about?" Piper asked. "You think you know what I might have been exposed to?"

"No," said Paige. "Not you, Leo."

"Me?" questioned Leo.

"Yes," said Paige. "Remember when you and Piper were in the ghostly realm? The night that Chris was conceived?"

"Of course," said Leo. "We were being chased by a Dark Lighter who was trying to kill us."

"That's right," said Paige. "And Leo was shot by the Dark Lighter's crossbow. Before Chris was conceived."

"Are you saying what I think you're saying?" questioned Phoebe.

"Yes," said Paige. "When Chris was conceived, Leo was infected with the poison from the Dark Lighter's crossbow. He passed that poison onto Chris. Only Piper, being a witch and not a Whitelighter, protected Chris from the poison while she was carrying him. Since he was born he doesn't have her protection any longer. And the poison in his system is slowly killing him." 


	5. Chapter 5

FIVE

Not even Leo knew what to do. His healing power wasn't working on Chris. And there was no other known way to heal the poison from a Dark Lighters' bolt. They obviously couldn't tell the doctors what was going on. Who'd believe them? And the doctors wouldn't have any experience working with magic so there was very little they could do about it.

Paige had gone back to her temp job. There wasn't anything she could do to help the situation and as she had so often said before, her temp jobs put her in a position to help others. Although she couldn't see how working at the city morgue was going to be of any help to anyone. Most of the people there were all ready dead.

Leo was with the Elders trying to find some way to help Chris. They were venturing into territory that was virtually uncharted. Chris was half witch half Whitelighter. There weren't that many of them around. And his own body was apparently producing the poison in his system. The best the doctors could do was slow down the process.

Phoebe and Piper sat in Pipers' room talking. There just had to be a way to save Chris. They discussed using a spell on Chris that would remove the poison from his system. Only they weren't sure how that would affect Chris. It could have any number of unforeseen consequences not all of them pleasant.

"Hey," said Leo, walking back into the room. He had gotten into the habit of orbing into a closet so no one would be suspicious when he just suddenly appeared in the room. "I've got good news and bad news. The bad news is we still haven't figured out how to cure Chris. His body is producing the toxin so my healing ability won't work. It's like trying to change someone's eye color or how tall they are. It just won't work that way."

"You said there was good news," said Phoebe.

"Yes," said Leo. "We've been able to confirm Paige's theory. It's definitely Dark Lighter poison in Chris' system. That helps. There are some chemicals and drugs that can help slow down the progression of the poison. Which gives us more time to come up with a cure."

"But will the doctors use those drugs?" questioned Piper. "I'm not sure they're likely to prescribe drugs they aren't sure will help. Especially since we can't tell them the truth of what's going on."

"I don't think that will be a problem," said a man coming into the room. "I've taken over Chris' case and he's all ready been prescribed the necessary medication."

"Alister Crumley?" questioned Phoebe.

"Good, I see you remember me," said Alister.

"It's hard to forget," said Piper. "You helped save Leo when he was injured in front of innocents and couldn't use his healing power."

"Like I said then," said Alister, "just part of my job. And if you'll recall I also told you I was a doctor before I was a Whitelighter. So I can help treat Chris properly."

"Thank you," said Piper. "Is there anything we can do for him?"

"I'm not sure," said Alister. "Dark Lighter poison is usually an external agent in a Whitelighters' body. That's why a Whitelighter can heal someone infected with it. This is a unique case. Since Leo was infected with the Dark Lighter poison when Chris was conceived, it reacts like it's part of his system. So our normal healing power won't be affective."

"We know that all ready," said Phoebe. "We were thinking about maybe a spell to remove the poison from his system."

"I wouldn't do that," said Alister. "It would be like using a spell to remove someone's spleen or appendix. While people can live without either of these, there's just no way to know what affect the spell would have on the rest of their body. Especially someone as young as Chris."

"We might not have a choice," said Piper. "If you guys can't figure out a way to cure him it may be the only way to save his life."

"We'll just keep that as our last possible option," said Alister. "In the meantime, I'm going to do everything I can to find a way to cure your son."

"Thanks, Alister," said Piper. "I appreciate the help. Just let me know if there's anything I can do."

"Rest assured I will," said Alister. "Now, I think I'd better have a look at my newest patient. Something tells me this is not going to be an easy task."

"Don't worry about it," said Leo. "Alister was one of the best doctors around when he was alive. And as a Whitelighter he has access to things a regular doctor doesn't. I'm sure he'll come up with something."

"I can't help but worry," said Piper. "Until Chris is out of danger I'm going to worry every second."

"And we'll be right here to help all we can," said Phoebe. "I think I'll go check the Book of Shadows. Maybe there's something in there that can help us. Leo, can you give me a lift home?"

"Sure," said Leo. "But be prepared in case you don't find anything. As far as I know nothing like this has ever happened before so it's not likely you're going to find anything that can help."

"It's worth a shot," said Phoebe. "Piper, I'll be back as soon as I can."

As Leo and Phoebe went to orb out in private Piper sat thinking about Chris. She was sure this was one of the changes he had made by coming to the past. Otherwise he would have told them what they needed to do to fix it. She only hoped that they would find something soon so that Chris would be able to grow up and become the man she had met. Even as annoying as he could be he was still her son. And she wanted desperately to get to know him all over again. 


	6. Chapter 6

SIX

Two days passed without any solution to Chris' problem. He was steadily getting worse but the medication Alister had prescribed seemed to be slowing his deterioration. Leo spent his time between the hospital and the Elders trying to find something that would help.

Phoebe and Paige spent as much time at the hospital as they could. But they both had jobs and couldn't spend all their time there. Paige was perplexed by her job in the morgue. She had been there nearly five days and not one person had needed her help for anything. She knew her jobs were meant for her to help someone but so far no one had any magical problems they needed help with.

Piper had been allowed to visit Chris a few times. Each time she could only stay a few minutes and Chris had to stay in the pediatric ICU. The entire medical staff was very supportive but it was clear that none of them expected Chris to live much longer. Still they continued to do whatever they could to help.

"It just doesn't make sense," said Piper as they sat in her room. "Nothing they do seems to help. Leo and Alister have both tried to heal Chris several times but it just doesn't seem to work."

"Well, you know we don't really heal people," said Alister. "What our power does is to stimulate a persons' natural healing ability. But I don't understand why it hasn't been working with Chris."

"Maybe his being half Whitelighter has something to do with it," suggested Phoebe.

"That's can't be it," said Leo. "Paige is half Whitelighter and I've been able to heal her several times."

"But her body wasn't producing Dark Lighter poison," said Alister. 

"Frankly, I'm not sure there's anything we can do for Chris. I've been performing some additional tests. Our healing powers are getting rid of the poison in his system but somehow his body is producing more quicker than we can cure it."

"We could still try using a spell," said Phoebe. "I could try to come up with something to cure him with."

"That's not a viable option," said Alister. "We've been discussing that with the Elders. If you use a spell to alter his chemistry there's not telling what repercussions there might be. Chris is only four days old. His body is going to be developing for several years. If you alter that now it could have dangerous side affects later on."

"What about a potion?" Piper questioned. "The doctor said I could go home any time. He's only letting me stay because Chris is still sick. I could go home and work on a healing potion that might work."

"That might work," said Leo. "She could incorporate some of the medications you've been prescribing into the potion. That might be enough to cure whatever is going on with Chris."

"I suppose it's worth a try," said Alister. "A potion would be less risky than a spell. I'll see that you get some of the medications I've been using. We're running out of ideas. Without our healing powers there's not really a whole lot we can do about the situation."

"I'll get started on it first thing this afternoon," said Piper. "I want to see Chris again before I go home."

"I need to get back to the morgue," said Paige. "I don't really even know what I'm doing there. All they have me doing is sterilizing instruments and logging in peoples' valuables and things like that. A lot of what I do doesn't make any sense. I mean, why sterilize the instruments? Are they afraid a corpse might catch something?"

"Actually," said Alister, "it has nothing to do with that. The instruments need to be sterilized so nothing gets contaminated. Especially if there's a question about how a person died it's very important that there not be any foreign matter on the instruments that might contaminate the tests and give false results."

"Well, that makes sense I guess," said Paige.

"You go on, honey," Piper said to Paige. "There's nothing you can do here anyway. And I'm sure there's some reason you have a job there. Today might be the day you find out what that reason is."

"I suppose," said Paige. "I'll be back in a few hours. If anything changes you be sure to let me know right away."

"We will," promised Phoebe. "I'm going to check the Book of Shadows and see if there's a potion or spell that might help. I know we've all ready checked it but we might have missed something."

Paige kissed Piper on the cheek and then left the room. As Leo and Alister had been doing, she was going to orb out from an empty room so no one would see her. There was one particular janitors closet that she normally used just down the hall from Pipers' room.

"Well," said Alister, "I'm going back to pediatric ICU. I've been trying some new medications and I want to see what affect they've been having. I'm hopeful they will be more effective than the previous medications."

"Alister," said Phoebe, "I'm curious about something. Most of the staff here knows that Chris is infected with an unknown toxin. Isn't that going to cause some other problems? Like with the CDC? Wouldn't they have been notified about something like this?"

"Normally yes," said Alister. "But as you know I can be somewhat persuasive with people. I've been able to convince them not to report it. Sometimes having special Whitelighter powers can be very useful."

"Not useful enough," said Piper. "I'm sorry Alister. I'm just so worried about Chris. Nothing we do seems to work."

"I understand completely," said Alister. "And no apology is necessary. But we'll figure this out I promise you. You said you wanted to see Chris before you went home to work on the potion. Why don't you come down with me now? Maybe I'll have some good news for you."

"I think I will," said Piper. "Phoebe, why don't you go home and get started checking the Book of Shadows? I'll be home soon and the sooner I can get started on the potion the better."

"Sure thing," said Phoebe. "Leo, want to give me a lift?"

"Sure," said Leo. "Then I'll check back with the Elders again. They might have come up with something by now."

Together the four started to leave the room. As Alister opened the door to Pipers' room he nearly collided with Paige who was rushing back into the room.

"Paige," said Piper, "I thought you had to go to work?"

"No time for that now," said Paige. "I think I might have figured this thing out. I need to ask some questions first. But if I'm right I think I might have just figured out a way to save my nephew." 


	7. Chapter 7

SEVEN

"Okay, what are you babbling about?" Piper asked when they had all gone back into her room.

"Alister," said Paige, "you used to be a doctor, right?"

"Well, technically I still am," said Alister. "But yes I was a doctor before I was a Whitelighter."

"Okay," said Paige, "tell me something. When someone gets a disease and the doctor uses a drug to cure it, what happens in the persons' body?"

"I'm not sure I understand what you're asking," said Alister.

"Let me see if I can explain this in a different way," said Paige. "Let's say that someone gets a disease. The doctor uses whatever drugs are needed to cure the disease and cures the person. What physiological changes occur in the body?"

"Well," said Alister, "the medications used helps stimulate the body's natural defenses helping to produce antibodies to fight the disease. In addition a lot of the medications can also attack the disease directly. Why do you ask?"

"But people can sometimes catch the same disease more than once, right?" Paige asked.

"Of course," said Alister. "Sexually transmitted diseases are perfect examples. No matter how many times a person is cured of them they can still be reinfected."

"So far so good," said Paige.

"Paige, what are you asking all these questions for?" Leo asked.

"Hang on a second," said Paige. "I'm almost finished. So, Alister, if a person is cured of a disease, can the disease still be in the person's system without causing them any harm?"

"Sometimes," said Alister. "Well, not exactly the disease. There are called genetic markers with most organic systems. Even if a person is cured of a disease they quite often retain the genetic markers of those diseases. It's one of the ways a doctor can analyze a blood sample and determine that a patient has had certain diseases."

"Great," said Paige. "And it's a well known fact that a disease can be passed from one person to another. Especially through such things as blood transfusions."

"What does this have to do Chris?" Piper asked.

"Leo," said Paige, "you need to get us another Whitelighter. One that's never been shot by a Dark Lighters' bolt. It's very important that whoever it is has never been shot by a Dark Lighter."

"What does that have to do with it?" Phoebe asked.

"Everything, I think," said Paige. "Okay, this is a bit complicated but just stay with me. When Chris was conceived Leo was infected with the Dark Lighters' poison. While Piper was carrying him he was protected from the poison but after he was born he didn't have that protection any more."

"We know all that all ready," said Piper.

"Yes," said Paige. "Now, after Chris was born it probably took twenty four hours for the poison to begin affecting Chris. That's why he seemed to be perfectly healthy after he was born. Once they found the toxin they immediately began to treat Chris for it. Only they had never seen Dark Lighter poison before so they had no knowledge of how to treat it.

"Then, Leo used his healing power on Chris. Alister, you said when you use your power to heal Chris it heals the Dark Lighter poison but his body seems to be producing it. What if his body wasn't producing it? What if he was being reinfected with it?"

"How?" Leo asked. "There's been no Dark Lighter activity since Chris was born. How could he have been reinfected with the poison?"

"Through you," said Paige. "And through Alister. I can't explain how or why but I think these genetic markers Alister mentioned are reinfecting Chris. Chris would have had the markers because he had the poison in his system. Leo's been infected with Dark Lighter poison more than once. And you told me that a Dark Lighter shot Alister when he came to help Leo after his accident.

"I think that the genetic markers from Chris' body and those in Leo and Alister's body are somehow combining and reinfecting Chris. Well all know that a newborn's immune system is very fragile. They don't have the immunities we have because they haven't been exposed to the same diseases we've been exposed to. Which, I presume, helps strengthen the immune system."

"Yes, it does," said Alister thoughtfully. "And although I've never heard of anything like this happening I believe it might just be possible. If Chris were fully human it wouldn't affect him. But he's half Whitelighter. Paige, you may just have something here.

"Leo, got back up there and bring down a Whitelighter named Carl Rettick. He's been a Whitelighter for about twelve years but I know for a fact that he's never been infected by a Dark Lighter's bolt. He spends most of his time with the Elders."

"I'll have him down here before you know it," said Leo, turning to leave the room.

"What made you think of this?" Alister asked.

"It's what you said about sterilizing the instruments at the morgue," said Paige. "When I was heading home I was thinking about that. And it occurred to me that Chris' system was contaminated with the Dark Lighter poison."

"You're a very smart young lady," said Alister.

"Thanks," said Paige. "I just hope I was able to be of some help."

"We'll know when Leo gets back," said Alister. "It shouldn't be more than a few minutes I would imagine." 


	8. Chapter 8

EIGHT

Piper lay in her bed in the hospital holding Chris. Phoebe and Paige sat on the bed and Leo stood next her. Just then Alister came into the room.

"Good news," said Alister. "I'm glad to report that Chris is completely healthy in all respects. There's absolutely no sign of any Dark Lighter poison or any other toxin in his body."

"Thank goodness," said Piper. "I guess Paige was right. All we needed was a Whitelighter who had never been infected with Dark Lighter poison."

"So it would seem," said Alister. "I must admit I'm still a bit mystified about how it worked but Paige seems to have nailed it right on the head. From what I can determine the genetic markers in Leo's and my systems from our previous infections did combine with the ones in Chris' system. It somehow kept reactivating the poison in Chris' system. That's why neither Leo nor I could heal him."

"And this Carl Rettick was able to heal Chris?" questioned Phoebe.

"Completely," said Alister.

"What about in the future?" asked Paige. "What if Chris needs to be healed again? That means Leo won't be able to heal him."

"I wouldn't worry too much about that," said Alister. "I've prescribed some medication that should help strengthen Chris' immune system against the poison. Now it won't keep him from being infected if a Dark Lighter shoots him but it should prevent any further recurrences of what happened. And I think it will be a long time before young Chris has to worry about Dark Lighters."

"That's good to know," said Piper. "Well, Alister, looks like we're in your debt once again."

"Not really," said Alister. "I really didn't do that much. Paige deserves the credit. She's he one who figured this out. All I did was act on what she discovered."

"We thank you all the same," said Phoebe.

"I need to be going," said Alister. "Piper, you can go home at any time. With Chris out of danger there's no reason for you to stay here."

"What about the medical staff?" Leo asked.

"Oh, they won't be a problem," said Alister. "In a little bit they won't even remember that there was a problem with Chris. I'll also have to alter some records so there's nothing to indicate that Chris was infected with Dark Lighter poison. There are a hundred little details I need to take care of before I leave. But then I'm very good at my job."

"Thanks again, Alister," said Leo. "For everything."

"My pleasure," said Alister. "Maybe I could come by for a visit some time. Purely social, of course. I'd like to sample some more of Piper's cooking."

"Any time," said Piper.

Alister smiled and orbed out of the room.

"Can he really do all that?" questioned Paige. "Make people forget things and change the records?"

"Oh yes," said Leo. "And like he said, he's very good at it."

"Well, I say we collect Piper's stuff and get her home," said Phoebe. "Now that Chris is out of danger we can take it easy and relax for a change."

"Hear, hear," said Paige. "Leo, why don't you go check Piper out and get her home. Phoebe and I will collect her things."

"Sounds good," said Leo. "We'll see you at the manor."

Leo and Piper went to check Piper out of the hospital as Phoebe and Paige began to pack Piper's suitcase.

The End

If you've enjoyed this story, you can find more "Charmed" stories at my website, You can also post your own "Charmed" stories if you like to write fan fiction.

I would also like to announce the release of my very first book "Outlander". For those who are interested you can found out all about it at the publishers website located a Publish America. 


End file.
